Tale of Three Ninja
by KainUltima
Summary: Takes place after the first Chuunin Exam.  Naruto gets depressed after Kakashi refuses to teach him, so the Hokage intervenes and helps Naruto get a new sensei.  Also, who's the mysterious guy getting attacked by Asuma?


Naruto

Tale of Three Ninja

Hey all, Ultima-kun here with yet another project. –Dodges various kunai and shuriken-

I realize that I have yet to finish at least more than one of my fics, but hey, things happen. Anywho...this fic is a joint effort by my cousin, Kannon Bishamon a.k.a. Randolf and me.

This fic will take place right after the first part of the chuunin exams where Kakashi tells Naruto he isn't going to train him.

Now then, please enjoy the first feature chapter of, Tale of Three Ninja. (Not Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto...and this is defidentally NOT a yaoi. There will be a pairing/s, but that hasn't been decided yet.)

Legend: **BOLD** Kyuubi/Inner Sakura Talking

_Italics_ Thoughts

Underline Emphasized parts, or jutsus.

Chapter One: A fresh beginning, to a terrible end.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out to the jounin instructor as he was walking through the hospital corridors on his way to Sasuke's room. Upon hearing his name called out, Kakashi turned around to face his pupil.

"What is it Naruto? I'm sort of in a hurry." The jounin said lazily as he waited for his student to answer him. "Kakashi-sensei, will you train me for the upcoming chuunin exams?"

"No. I'll be too busy training Sasuke." With that little tidbit of info out of the way, Kakashi turned around and began to continue on his way.

"Grrr...it's always about that bastard!" Naruto yelled out, but his complaints fell upon deaf ears as Kakashi completely disregarded him and vanished down the hallway.

With a sigh, Naruto turned and walked out of the hospital and began to wander aimlessly around the village, completely ignoring the glares and insults of the villagers as he passed them.

Suddenly, he had bumped into someone and before he knew it, he was suddenly angry. "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Naruto shouted at the stranger, taking out his frustration on this person.

Now that Naruto got a good look at him, he realized that this person was older then him. The person he had bumped into was wearing wierd clothing. A black shirt, black gloves, brown pants black shinobi sandals and a black cloak. His leaf headband was around his...well...head.

The person had a katana strapped securely onto the back of his waist and two handles seemed to stick out from the right side of his back.

He had short black hair that hung down partially over his eyes, with a few strands that stayed up in the air towards the front and his black eyes looked emotionless, that is until he realized he was getting yelled at by a kid.

Slowly, the man raised his hand up, formed a fist, and then brought it down onto Naruto's head. "Watch who you're talking to kid, after all, you walked into me."

"Owowow! Hey, you jerk, It's not nice to be mean to other people!" Naruto shouted at the man. "What do you mean, 'not nice to be mean to other people'? You bump into me and then accuse me of bumping you! If anything, you should practice what you preach kid!" the man retorted as he turned around and began to walk towards the village gates.

"Grrr...crabby sempai." He muttered under his breath, unfortunately for Naruto, the man heard him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he yelled as he turned around and pointed at Naruto. "I have half a mind to beat some lessons of respect into you, you little brat!"

"Bring it on! I'll wipe the floor with ya!" Naruto retorted once more.

-Meanwhile at the Hokage's office-

Sarutobi had witnessed the argument between Naruto and the mysterious man and sighed. "I'd better get down there before something bad happens." Suddenly, Sarutobi had an inspirational idea and flickered away to that location.

-Back with Naruto-

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled for the third time as he made five clones of himself. The mystery man simply stood there and waited for all the clones to rush him before he backhanded all of them away from him, causing them to vanish.

"So I see you're a one trick pony...how boring." The man said as he yawned boredly. Suddenly, in a swirl of leaves, the Hokage himself appeared in front of them.

"Hokage-sama!" The man said as he got down on one knee and bowed to the hokage. Naruto on the other hand simply snorted. "Hey old man, what's the idea of messing with my fight?"

"Naruto, I saw you two begin fighting from my office. Now then, I'm here to settle this matter." With that, Sarutobi looked towards the bowing man and nodded towards him.

"Kurai Yonakawa, you're a member of the ANBU Black Ops, you should know better than to be picking a fight with genin." At this, the man frowned and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage. I truly am." Kurai said. Sarutobi just chuckled, confusing both the ANBU and genin. "Naruto, I believe I have a solution to your problem of having no one to train you." Sarutobi said.

"Really!? Who is it?!" Naruto asked excitedly. Sarutobi then pointed at Kurai. "Kurai Yonakawa, as of now you are demoted from ANBU rank to Jounin for the time being so you can train Naruto for the chuunin exams."

Both Naruto and Kurai's eyes shot open. "SAY WHAT?!"

-On the outskirts of the village-

A man dressed in regular ninja attire, forest green pants, blue ninja sandals, a ninja armor vest and an ANBU mask that was all brown but looked sandy and seemed to be moving around, was running away from Asuma Sarutobi and Might Guy.

The unusual thing though was the man was carrying a cane around with him in his right hand as he was fleeing from said duo.

Right as he landed in a clearing, Guy caught up and kicked the cane away, causing the man to nearly fall over as Asuma flew past him and slashed him in the chest with his knives. Following through with the attack, Guy did a spinning kick that sent the man flying a good distance away until he smashed through three tree's and fell down a cliff.

Asuma sweatdropped as he walked over to inspect the area. "Wow Guy, you sure you didn't go overboard there?" he asked his fellow jounin as he narrowed his eyes and tried to see down the cliffside.

"Indeed, I believe I might have. But as you can see, this cliff is deep and treacherous rocks await at the bottom, surely that man wouldn't have lived through such an attack." Guy declared as he began to head back to the village.

"I hope you're right." Asuma said as he too turned and left the area.

Just as they were out of sight, an arm shot up from the cliffside and grabbed onto the ledge before someone pulled themselves up from their would be grave.

End of Chapter One. Hope you all enjoyed it, please read and review. Also, if you're willing, please vote for Naruto pairings...will NOT write yaoi.

Following possible pairings are:

Ino

TenTen

Temari

Tayuya

Kin

Harem

The reason I didn't add Sakura was simply because like Hinata, I've seen one too many of this pairing. Haku isn't a female and neither is Kyuubi. Besides, it's too far in for them to meet Haku (again) anyways. I plan to keep it this way for both my sake and the readers.

The harem, (if voted) might take the top three girls…or all the girls chosen. –shrugs- Haven't decided yet, unless people would like to suggest which ones should be in the harem.

Anyways, please leave a review and thanks for reading.


End file.
